My Christmas Angel story
by TheTell-AllBird
Summary: I just did trent. I'm taking request even if you want i can add the oc of you and the person. So read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Trent

A Christmas angel story

Chapter 1: Trent's angel

I'm taking request for people from T.D.I to have Christmas stories.

I just watched he wrapped her arms around her. She would giggle. She had never giggled with me

Or even let me put my arms around her. I couldn't take it. All the kissing and everyone asking to see the ring. That was just the two. Then the others being so happy and dancing with their partners and he was by himself. But he kept thinking the one thing,

_**He had no one**_

The one girl I had one loved was stolen. I grabbed my alcoholic drink and headed to the door.

I didn't drink enough that I couldn't drive but I needed to get out.

_**Then I saw her.**_

Her chocolate brown hair was straight and her straighten blonde bangs were pulled back giving you a perfect view of her face. It was so beautiful

_**Like a angel **_

Was all he could think? Her skin was porcelain and flawless with a glow like a snowflake. She has beautiful grey eyes but I couldn't find her soul. She wore a red bubble dress that showed perfectly against her skin. Her legs looked magnificent in her silver heels. She looked straight at me.

_**Still no soul**_

She ran outside to the balcony and no one seemed to notice. I ran after her. I found her sitting down on the railing. Then her hand slipped and she was falling backwards I ran after her trying to grab her back but it felt like my hand just went through her and then

_**She disappeared **_

Then bells were heard from under. A church rung it bells and they a sweet voice was heard.

"Today was the day we were supposed to meet." Trent was shocked what did she mean by "was" but she kept on talking.

"That was the church we were supposed to be married in." She was now next to him and he could see a tear rimming her eye and it slowly dropped but turned to an icicle. Now her red and silver attire disappeared and was now a v neck lace dress that looked like it was made by snowflakes.

"Trent," her sweet voice said "I knew you in a different life." We were married." She just looked at his green eyes. He saw nothing in her eyes.

"I know I believe you." Was all I could say she looked over at me and I smashed my lips against hers. I felt cold then felt warm and happiness like our lips were meant to be together. I could feel her tears fall down her face and I began to kiss her tear and let her now loose hair go with the wind.

_She was beautiful._

"Don't give up on love, Trent. It might bring me back."

"Stay with me. I want you. What do you mean bring me back?"

"I'm not alive. I was murdered this night 5 years ago in a school shooting." I grabbed her hand and it began to snow.

"Every time a bell rings remember me. Every time a snowflake falls on your lips believe in me. Everytime you rember me or belive me I become a little realer."

"I promise." I tear started to rim my ear didn't want to lose her.


	2. Chapter 2: Gwen

Chapter 2: Gwen

I'm using a character that was submitted to me for the ghost I already told someone I would do chapter 3 for Alejandro. But i do need 9 more oc and the same person can not be repeated. So, let's get on with the stories.

She looked down at her legs dangling over the cliff. Her tears mixed with the cold water under.

It would crash against the rocks. She could only think about how people hated her. Trent moved on, Duncan going back to Courtney, Bridgette mad her, the list would go on but the people on we all the same.

_**They all hated her. **_

To top it off her mother had just died and her father was fighting for custody. She didn't want to live with him.

_**She rather die.**_

The idea struck her. She was going to die today. It was the day before Christmas day. She was with no one tonight but at least she would be with her mom tomorrow. She stood up looking around her meeting the edge of the cliff. She looked down. Savoring one last breath and she bent her knees. Then she heard the strangest thing.

_**A voice was heard.**_

"Think about it." She saw a guy around her age maybe a year or two older. He was handsome for what he looked like he had no age marks. He has porcelain snowy skin. It reminded her when Trent told her about a girl he met that had porcelain frosted skin. Her thoughts were cut off by him talking again.

"Come on Gwen, do you really think this would solve all your problems?" He had black hair and a black beard.

"Maybe, no one would miss me. No one would care, who you are anyway?" he looked up at him. She saw his eyes. They were red! But she wasn't scared she thought they were beautiful.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas death." He said with a smirk. "Did you know 1000 people commit suicide during Christmas time?"

"What's your name?"

"Grimm"

"Like the grim reaper?"

"No, that's my father and I'm guessing you heard of my mother, Ghost of Christmas future, who knew under the big rope was a girl!" he just laughed and I was shocked.

He was a ghost!

"Wow!"

"So are you going to kill yourself?"

"How do I know I'm not dead yet and I'm in heaven."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes for some strange reason."

"Then you're not dead."

"Gwen everywhere in the world someone loves you" "No one could be hated."

"You're lying!"

"Does your brother hate you? No. Does your mother? No"

"How do you know that? Have you talked to her?"

"Yes and I think she doesn't hate you."

"I don't." Was an angelic voice come from behind.

"Mom!" A tear came down and she ran to her mother.

"Sweetie, don't do it you'll see soon."

"Yes mother I promise. Listen to Grimm he quite smart and may I say cute."

"Mom!" Gwen cheeks grew red as Grimm arched his eye brow.

Then her mother disappeared. Grimm walked to Gwen and leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Angel, stay alive. For me please." He leaned down lower and kissed his cheek.

Shivers ran up her spine. He smiled at her. Walked to the cliff turned around wave and fell back. Gwen ran to the cliff and looked no one was there. Then her bicycle bell ringed.

'_**Maybe this is my Christmas angel.'**_


End file.
